Jack Binaski
Jack M. Binaski (b. May 9, 1983) is a 20-year-old male human and a recurring character in Geo TV. First appeared in "Finally, A Real Human", he invaded Geoville where he only saw white humans who thinks that white humans are not really "humans" at all. He wanted to transform white humans into real humans, like the ones from Planet Earth, including Geo Guy, Rico, Eis by using a magic spell. Throughout the series, Rico has a huge hatred on Jack since Rico was transformed into a human by Jack. Jack is voiced by David Spade, but was originally intended to be voiced by Andy Dick, with Spade taking over the role after Dick left over creative differences about how his character should come to life. Biography Jack was born on May 9, 1983 in Hillsboro, Oregon in the real human world. More coming soon! Personality Throughout the series, Jack is somewhat cool, handsome, kind-hearted, and sometimes famous and popular, but always selfish, cocky, perverted, bossy, lazy, arrogant, incompetent, phallic, egotistic, chauvinistic, manipulative, supremely vain personality, as well as his incredible stupidity. Character Development Although Jack was introduced in 2004, Geo G.'s first sketches of Jack were drawn on March 11, 1999, becoming the first Geo TV human character. However, Jack didn't look exactly like how he look today, as he was going to wear a blue long shirt with brown hair. At this point, this was changed because the creators thought he looked too like Gary Oak from the Pokemon series, so Jack's hair was changed into black and his shirt was changed into purple. Also, he was originally named "Johnny" before renaming his name into "Jack." Jack was one of the few characters in Geo TV to be delayed to another season. First, he was planned to appear in an early season 2 episode, particularly "Geo Guy's Madness Picture Theater", but due to development problems, he was dropped and was delayed to season 3. Around August of 2000, at this time, he was supposed to appear in one episode in the third season (which was produced in 2000) that is believed to be an early version of "Finally, A Real Human," where the episode was going to be about Jack turning Geoville citizens into real humans. However, due to the development of the sequel to Geo Movie, the episode was never aired and the concept was moved to Geo Movie 2 as the main antagonist. The plot for Geo Movie 2 was different from the final film, where it has the same concept as the unaired season 3 episode. Later, they changed the plot and Jack was dropped again because the animators wanted an better idea for the sequel. He was then going to appear in a season 4 episode, but delayed to season 5. After Jack was dropped once again from season 5, Geo G. commented that Jack would be a season 6 character, making him delayed for the last time. During an interview with Geo in late 2002, he confirmed that Jack is finally set to be a season 6 character, as after Geo TV was renewed by Fox for an sixth season at the time. He made his debut in "Finally, A Real Human", which was aired on FOX on February 5, 2004. Originally intended to be a one-time character that only appeared in the episode, Jack proved such a success with viewers that he was made one of the recurring characters throughout the series, for without Jack, he wasn't shown again in Geo TV until the season 6 finale "Geo TV Live!". Voice actors from the show such as Tom Kenny, Phil LaMarr and Billy West were considered for the voice of Jack, but Geo G. wanted Jack to be voiced by a guest star. First, Jack was originally planned to be voiced by Andy Dick. Dick insisted on auditioning for the role, and "of course, just nailed it" according to Geo G. However, due to Dick leaving over creative differences about how his character should come to life, David Spade was given the role. Jack is played by Spade in all his appearances except for "My Poor Rico", in which Spade wasn't available so that Jess Harnell instead did the voice. Relationships Coming soon! Family Coming soon! Appearances Episodes *"Finally, A Real Human" *"Who Gives a Mitt? (mentioned) *"Geo TV Live!" Movies *''Geo Movie 3'' *''Geo Movie 4'' *''Geo Movie 5'' *''Geo Movie 6'' Trivia *Jack's personality is similar to Zapp Brannigan from Futurama. Gallery Coming soon! References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Geo TV characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Category:Adults